epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/The Flash Season 2 Episode 1 Review: Faster than my hype can travel in an attosecond (spoilers)
So, I'm a HUGE fan of superhero movies. But I'm also a HUGE fan of DC television, and my favorite DC TV show is The Flash. Why is it? The effects, the acting, everything about it is perfect. What are my thoughts on each episode? GLAD YOU ASKED! Each week I'll post a short review of that nights episode of the Flash. Once it comes out, I will also do it with Supergirl. So if you wanna keep up, start watching! ONWARD! FORWARD! (Heh. Injokes.) The Plot His name is Barry Allen. He is the fastest man alive. That includes hedgehogs. To start this episode off, in true nature of CW premieres, flashback to 90% of what happened last season in about 2 minutes, just in case you forgot. Barry Allen has been doing his fighting thing solo for 6 months, until the city's just like "YO, FLASH DAY IS TOMORROW!", and Barry's like like "Haha, no." Then Iris comes in, hands him a flier, and was just like "Haha, yes." So Barry goes to Flash Day, as the Flash, gets the key to the city... and then gets attacked by the ATOM SMASHER. bunch of shit happens, it's revealed that Ronnie Raymond died during the Singularity at the end of S1, but everyone comes together in holy matrimony and makes a plan to kill the atom smasher. They put that plan into action, and it's revealed that Zoom was behind Atom Smasher! Barry doesn't know who Zoom is. Then Barry goes back, watches a tape the main baddie of S1 left for him, he confesses to murdering Barry's mother, Barry's dad gets out of jail, and they all have a wonder party until Barry's dad is like "I can't be here to see you do superhero things". everyone cries. Tis a sad moment. The next day, everyone gets back together and is happy, for all of 3 minutes before Cisco, being Cisco, says that "no one will get into star labs without him knowing" right as a guy walks behind him. That man was Jay Garrick. That is a summary of the stuff that happened. How was this? It was fantastic. It was visually pleasing and done at a reasonable pace to get the maximum enjoyment from the viewer. The Acting Grant Gustin If I knew this guy, I'd marry him. Not literally. That's Ghey. But Grant's acting as Barry Allen was really well done. There was enough emotion in the right places, the expressions were on point, and the way he gave off his feelings within sentences was perfect. Carlos Valdez The man, the myth... the vibe. Carlos always plays Cisco with the right amount of Sass. Although he didn't get that much screen time, Carlos did his best to get the most out of his role. His jokes were perfectly timed, and the amount of sass in his sentences were on point. Danielle Panabaker "Huh? The chick from sky high"? Despite being a Disney star, Danielle is not on drugs. As far as I know. And this episode shows it. I mean like, She was really good at being sad and blaming herself for Ronnies death. Then getting happier when Barry's dad came home. Everyone Else The rest of the cast was there, and they all played their characters with the same awesomeness as they have. The Script No inconsistency that I've noticed. Plus points. Anyway, this script was perfect for a Season Premiere. It answered as many questions as it left. "Who is Zoom?" "Who is Jay Garrick?" "Where in the world is Wally West?" "Family?" "Can you actually die from too much hype?" The action between Atom Smasher and Flash was great, same with the dialogue between... everything. Everything was so well done that nothing in particular actually stood out as being "better than all the rest". This is actually a flaw with CW's stuff, everything is on the same level that no one particular point actually stands out. The Music The music was perfectly fit to every moment and I can still hear the theme song in my head despite not watching the episode for 20 minutes. I have no idea if that's a good or bad thing. Final Result This was a great premiere to kick off the second season of a great show, but it's hard to tell where it'll go from here on. You got a bunch of speedsters coming in, Zoom being the main villain (who's also Flash's main super-villain), and a threat arising. This might as well be the last season of the Flash. They're going all out without a full understanding of what to do AFTERWARDS. Other than that, everything was so well done, S2E1 gets the score of a 9.8/10. the .2 points is missing because of the fact that they killed off Ronnie. You Bastards. Movie Reviews? Oh, alright. Category:Blog posts